


What You Deserve

by ElentariR



Series: Getting Back to Myself [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Noelle - Freeform, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElentariR/pseuds/ElentariR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everything alright?” Bucky asked, holding the phone to his ear.<br/>	“Momma’s sick.” <br/>	Bucky frowned. “Steven? Where’s your ma?” The child sounded sleepy, but worried. Bucky didn’t know how Steven had gotten into his mother’s password protected phone – although he supposed that mattered little at the moment.<br/>	“She’s sick.” Steven repeated. “She needs help.”<br/>	Bucky didn’t bother with shoes. He was already out the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for finally being home after being on the road for what seemed like forever.

The Sunday morning sun was just peaking over the horizon when Bucky was finishing his Yoga routine. The loud ringing of Bucky’s phone interrupted his meditation. He frowned when he saw Noelle’s face flash across his screen. It was too early for her to be up. She always slept as late as she could on Sunday. He rarely heard from her before nine. He knew Steven was going to his friend’s house for most of the day, but still...

“Everything alright?” Bucky asked, holding the phone to his ear.

“Momma’s sick.”

Bucky frowned. “Steven? Where’s your ma?” The child sounded sleepy, but worried. Bucky didn’t know how Steven had gotten into his mother’s password protected phone – although he supposed that mattered little at the moment.

“She’s sick.” Steven repeated. “She needs help.”

Bucky didn’t bother with shoes. He was already out the door. “Steven, you stay right there. I’m coming down now, okay?”

Steven sniffled. “Yes, sir.”

Bucky let himself into Noelle and Steven’s apartment. He found Steven shifting nervously on his feet outside the closed bathroom door. “Hey, kid.” Bucky said softly, moving to stand beside him. He lightly touched Steven’s shoulder. The scent of vomit hung in the air. “Your ma in there?”

Retching sounds were emitted from the bathroom.

Bucky glanced down at Steven. The boy’s nerves were in tatters. Bucky knocked lightly on the door. “Noelle, it’s James. You okay in there?”

A loud moan was his answer.

“Momma is _never_ sick.” Steven whispered. Bucky smiled slightly. He bent down to be at Steven’s eye level.

“Your ma is an incredible woman, isn’t she?”

Steven nodded.

“You did a good thing, calling me. I’ll make sure your ma gets taken care of.” Bucky glanced at the closed door. “She might rest better knowing that you’re doing good, though – getting enough sleep.”

Steven scrunched his face and peered at Bucky. “Are you trying to tell me to go back to bed?”

Bucky gave the boy a half-smile. Kid was perceptive. “Go back to sleep.” Bucky confirmed. Steven hesitated. “Your ma is going to be alright.”

The door cracked open. Blond hair hung limply around Noelle’s pinched and pallid face. It was impossible to tell if she wore anything beneath her oversized t-shirt. Bucky swallowed hard. Her legs were nearly fully exposed. It was distracting.

Noelle swiped snot away from under her nose with the back of her head. It was singularly the most unrefined Bucky had ever seen her. If she were feeling better, Bucky would have grinned.

“’m fine. Just ate some bad food or something.” Noelle sniffled and coughed. “Sweetie, listen to Mr. James. Go back to bed.” Even groggy and ill, Noelle’s stern glare sent Steven shuffling back to his room.

“You look awful.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop it. He winced and cursed under his breath. “I mean… What I meant to say was that you look like you don’t feel very well. You don’t look… I mean...”

“James, stop talking.”

Bucky nodded. “That’s a good idea.” He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Noelle flushed her vomit and washed her hands. Bucky worked to collect himself. He was still kicking himself for his lack of grace. Really, he could have comported himself better.

“How are you feeling?” Bucky kept his voice quiet and gentle. Noelle moved slowly out of the bathroom. One hand held her head, the other her stomach. She leaned against the wall.

“Nauseous. Cold.”

Bucky glanced at her bare legs. “You said you ate some bad food?”

“Yeah. Went to that new diner a few blocks over with Danielle and the other girls from work last night for her birthday. It was kinda sketchy.”

Bucky remembered Noelle mentioning the coworker before. “So we don’t need to worry about Steven catching this.” That was good.

“Steven...” Noelle moaned. “He’s got that play date today...”

“I’ll call the Jones’.” Bucky stated. “See if they’ll pick him up or reschedule. Don’t worry about it.” She nodded, still looking green around the gills. He smiled softly. “Come here. Let’s get you to bed.” He pulled Noelle close. She leaned heavily against him.

Bucky took a deep breath as he led her into her bedroom. A lady’s bedroom was forbidden territory. He had been a flirt in his younger days, and had taken liberties that were freely offered – but he had never violated the sanctum of a lady’s bedroom. Noelle needed him, though. And if Noelle needed him, he would do anything.

Noelle’s bedroom was as neat and orderly as he expected. Bucky gently helped her into bed, pulling the covers over her and tucking them just under her chin. “Do you want me to get you water or soup or anything?” He asked quietly.

“Can’t. Just puked.” Noelle mumbled. She was already falling asleep.

“I knew that.” He didn’t know that. The barest hint of a smile on Noelle’s face told him that she knew the truth.

“Gotta wait half an hour.” Her words were beginning to slur.

Bucky brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He had the oddest urge to kiss her forehead. “Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” He pulled the trash can out of the bathroom and put it by her nightstand before he shut her door quietly behind him.

Steven poked his head out of his room. “Is Mom gonna be okay?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, she is. She’s sleeping now, so we gotta be real quiet.”

“Do I have to go back to bed?”

“Yeah, kid. You heard your ma.” Bucky managed to keep a smile from his face.

“Alright… But just for a little bit, right?” Steven looked at Bucky with a hopeful expression.

“Another hour.” Bucky settled the matter.

Bucky made his way into the kitchen. He pulled out Noelle’s address book from the cupboard and flipped to the Jones’ entry. He decided to wait another hour to call them. There was no sense in waking them early.

Noelle’s kitchen was well-stocked with a crackers and soup. He found apple juice in the refrigerator. Bucky was no expert, but he didn’t think she would need medication. Although if she did, he was certain she had it. Noelle was always prepared.

The Jones’ were happy to pick Steven up. They expressed their sincere concern for Noelle and wished her a speedy recovery. Bucky ensured that Steven ate a good breakfast before his Mrs. Jones arrived with Steven’s friend Jamal. Noelle was still sound asleep – Bucky had checked to make certain that she was still breathing – so he had done his best to get Steven ready. It was harder than Bucky anticipated, but it got taken care of.

Bucky realized after Steven walked out the door that he wasn’t wearing socks and his shirt was inside out.

Well, Steven was dressed at least.

Bucky set about doing the dishes, waiting for Noelle to wake up. He kept a sharp ear out for the slightest sounds of distress. It was nearly ten o’clock when Bucky heard Noelle’s door slowly creak open. He met her with a glass of apple juice and the promise of toast in one minute.

“How are you feeling?”

Noelle rubbed the side of her head. She looked at him unhappily. “Like I got ran over by a bus.”

Bucky nodded. “I’m sorry.” Bucky wished he could relate. He had always been healthy, and after Zola it was practically impossible for him to get sick – even from bad food.

“Is Steven here?”

“No, Mrs. Jones picked him up about an hour ago. Said she’d bring him back later tonight, probably around six, and that she’d feed him supper.” No need to mention his socks.

Noelle smiled briefly. “Good. Steven was looking forward to today.”

Bucky led her to the couch. “He was really worried about you, you know.”

Noelle bit her lower lip. “Was he?”

“He loves you.”

Noelle nodded. “I love him a lot, too. I am sorry that he woke you up this morning. I’m really going to be alright.” She touched his arm. “Really. I just need sleep, bland food, and time. I’ll be right as rain tomorrow. Won’t even need to miss work, which is good. I always did have great timing with illness.”

Bucky arched an eyebrow.

“Really, James.” Noelle insisted. “You don’t have to babysit me.”

“What if I want to?”

Noelle blinked. That thought apparently had not entered her mind. “I appreciate your company, as always.” She bit her lip and looked away. "I just feel like I'm taking advantage of you. What with watching Steven all day last Saturday with no notice, now this..."

Well that just wouldn't do. He looked her straight in the eyes. "Noelle, you are not taking advantage of me. If anything, it's the other way around. You and Steven have done more for me than pretty much anyone else. More than you know or I can express. Please, allow me to do this. I am truly happy to be here for you."

Noelle nodded mutely, choked by the tears that were in her eyes. She leaned forward and enveloped him in a hug that he didn't hesitate to return. "It's nothing less than you deserve." Her breath tickled his ear.

Bucky heard the toast pop in the kitchen and he rose to fetch it. He knew that ordinarily she liked to put butter and honey on her toast, but he thought the better of it under the circumstances and gave her the toast plain.

“Thank you.” Noelle smiled gratefully. She bit her lower lip and glanced at her lap. “Do you mind if I watch some TV?”

Bucky shook his head. “Not at all. I won’t even mind if you put your feet in my lap.”

She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. “Will you give me a foot massage if I do?”

His answering grin was almost roguish. “I might.”

She looked very satisfied by his answer. “You make pretty great toast, by the way.” Noelle commented. She curled further into the couch, wrapped in her blanket and nibbling on her toast.

“Thanks.” Bucky grinned. He passed her the remote. “So, what are we watching today?”

Noelle lowered her toast, perking up slightly. Her smile was the oddest combination of innocent and mischievous. “Oh, just some stuff that I recorded.”

Bucky arched an eyebrow. “I have a feeling I should be concerned.” Noelle nudged him with her foot and rolled her eyes. He couldn’t help but smile.

Noelle yawned. Bucky noticed that she seemed to melt into the couch. She was still slowly nibbling on her toast.

“What’s _Four Weddings_?” Bucky asked warily. Noelle had selected the show from the menu.

“It’s a great show.” Noelle’s voice was faint. The burst of energy was fading. “You’ll love it.”

Bucky glanced at Noelle’s near full glass of apple juice. “Don’t forget to drink. You gotta stay hydrated.” Noelle mumbled into the pillow. “Noelle.”

“I know, I know.” She grumbled, but she began sipping on her drink. “You can be so mean sometimes.”

“You poor thing.” Bucky said with mock sympathy. Noelle snorted and nudged his thigh with her foot, but otherwise refrained from responding. He turned his attention to the TV. His eyes widened in horror. “It is literally four weddings.” He breathed. Noelle’s snicker told him all he needed to know. “Is this payback for Steven hitting his head?”

“But it’s a competition. I thought you’d like that.” Noelle flashed him a lazy smile. Bucky was not fooled by her innocent expression. “And, no. It’s not any kind of payback.”

Bucky did not understand the purpose of the show. He didn’t understand the appeal of it, either. It wasn’t an entirely unenjoyable show, but he just didn’t get it. He certainly wouldn’t willingly watch it.

Disney movies were much more enjoyable.

“I couldn’t watch it for a year and a half.”

Bucky had thought Noelle had fallen asleep until she spoke up quietly during the fourth wedding. She had gradually sunk further down until she was laying on her side, one foot in Bucky’s lap, the other tucked under the blanket.

“It reminded me too much of Robert. Of what we didn’t have anymore.”

Based on the slight movement he detected under cover of blanket, Bucky suspected she was twisting the wedding ring on her finger. Her eyes were on the coffee table, but he doubted she saw it. “You still miss him.”

Noelle was silent for a moment. At length, she licked her lips and answered. “I do miss him. Part of me will always miss him.” She drug herself into a cross-legged position. Her fingers absently rubbed her wedding ring. “But I’m trying to move forward – be happy, like Robert always told me to.”

Bucky wasn’t entirely certain what to say. “My ma always said that you only needed three things to be happy.”

Noelle propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him curiously.

Bucky nodded, more to himself than to her, and continued. “Ma said that you only needed good food, good loved ones, and good work. She said the rest took care of itself.” Bucky smiled faintly at the memory. His ma would have loved Noelle and Steven.

“Your ma sounds like a wise woman.” Noelle said with a smile.

“And a great cook. You would have liked her.”

“I don’t doubt that. She made you, didn’t she?”

Bucky flushed slightly. Noelle gave no indication of noticing.

“Do you miss them?” Noelle asked quietly. She winced. “That was probably a silly question.”

Bucky shook his head. He pulled her left foot into his lap and began to massage her foot. His hands needed occupation. “Yeah. I do. It’s the little things, you know. Ma used to make the most amazing apple pie. And her peach cobbler was to die for.”

Noelle laughed. “Mom always said that the way to man’s heart is through his stomach.”

Bucky shrugged. “She’s not wrong.”

“By the way, you give the best foot massages ever.” Noelle made an appreciative noise in the back of her throat. Bucky grinned.

“Good to know.” He’d learned it in the war – but there was no need to share that bit of information. “She gave the best hugs, too. I’m telling you, one hug from Ma and a big bowl of her peach cobbler could fix anything.”

Noelle smiled, but Bucky could tell that his ministrations on her feet were greatly distracting her. They sat in silence, reflecting. He was enveloped by peace and contentment, a sense of completeness. It was a rare feeling – one he only felt around Noelle. He felt it with Steven, too – but it was different with Noelle. With Noelle and Steve, it was the sort of completeness that comes with family. He had found a home. With Noelle, it was a completeness of the soul. Like he had found something he didn’t know he was searching for.

She was something special to him. He couldn’t define it.

Maybe one day he would be able to.


End file.
